My Forbidden Love
by ElementSister
Summary: Prequel to Secrets of the Past. Monica, heiress to the Northern lands of Demon world, disappears after her parents' death. Years later, a woman becomes future Empress of Diroshi, a land where demons are despised. But an old face comes back to haunt her.
1. Meeting You at Last

My Forbidden Love

Chapter 1: Meeting You at Last

_If you looked at me now, you wouldn't think of me as a former empress to be. Right now, I'm just an ordinary human being. And yet, I have sinned, for I have lied and hidden who I truly am, and only he could see me for what I truly was. Only he knew me by heart. My fellow friends only knew what I was, but they never truly knew my heart. My story I guess you could say is rather tragic. The pain I feel is one faced by very few. You could say it was an altered version of Romeo and Juliet. But I was willing to die, to find him, to be with him, forever.  
_

* * *

"Monica, what are you doing over there?" called out a tall graceful woman with long red hair, her purple eyes looked at her daughter with gentle amusement. 

"Oh mother, the lake is so wonderful when the moon shines. I just want to sit here and stare at it forever!" exclaimed the maroon-haired, burgundy-eyed five year old, spinning around with joy, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Lively as ever our little Monica," came a deep soothing voice.

"Father!" Monica cried with joy as she ran up to a handsome demon who had black hair and warm brown eyes, black fox ears perched at the top of his head, and a black tail to match, swishing from side to side.

"Monica is much too mature for her age. She must get it from you Natsumi. I always was the prankster at her age."

"I guess she does, but all that energy must have come from you Hiroto," Natsumi chuckled as she watched the young half-demon run into the lake, splashing around playfully. "She'll grow up to be a wonderful person, even if she is a half-demon. I'm sure everyone will just love her. She is the most sweetest thing you've ever seen."

"Mother! Come play with me!" Monica called out. Natsumi smiled and went to join her daughter in the lake.

'Definitely,' the regal looking lady thought to herself.

* * *

"So Monica, I heard you were going to meet you soon to be betrothed soon." 

"He's not my betrothed Sayuri. I don't even know the guy. Plus, I don't really like guys."

"Come on Monica!" whined Sayuri. Monica sighed at the dark blue haired girl as she looked into her brown eyes with frustration.

"Sayuri! Why do you always bug me about this stuff?"

"Oh come on Monica! You're smart for your age, cute, and now you got a guy who can't cheat on you when you grow up. I heard he was dreamy for a 6 year old."

"You sound obsessed," muttered the half-demon.

"Not only that, you're the heir to the northern lands! You must be the luckiest demon alive!"

"Half, half-demon. Not demon. My mother is a human oracle in case you've forgotten."

"Oh, right, but that doesn't matter. I'm a half-demon too! Anyways, when you meet the guy, try to at least show some interest. He's supposed to be the cutest boy you'll ever meet."

"Fine, but I won't guarantee that I like him," replied Monica. Sayuri squealed with joy and hugged her friend.

* * *

"Monica, it's time to go," called out Natsumi as she watched her daughter splash in the lake once more. The young heiress' eyes brightened as she stopped and ran toward her mother, hugging her affectionately. 

"Do I have to marry this guy?" asked Monica, pouting innocently at her mother.

"Well, not really, but I know you'll fall in love with him eventually," replied Natsumi.

"How do you know?"

"I'm an oracle remember? And oracles can see into the future."

"But it won't guarantee that the future can't change mother," murmured Monica, sighing as she followed in her mother's footsteps. Lady Natsumi smiled.

'You'll see my daughter, you'll see."

* * *

"Lord Hiroto! It's good to see you again old friend!" came a booming voice from the shadows. 

"Kichiro! It's been a long time," laughed the Lord of the Northern lands as he spotted the silver-haired, golden-eyed kitsune, standing there before them.

"So this is your new mate and child. My, I can't say it was wise to choose a human mate, but an oracle would be a wise choice. And the child, she is lovely! No doubt Yoko will take a liking to her instantly. He always loved showing off around pretty girls." Monica groaned inwardly at this statement. "Come, my clan awaits you!" beckoned the noble demon as he led them into a large clearing. Monica gasped at the sight.

There, stood many demons awaiting their arrival. At the sight of the royal family, they bowed deeply to their lord in respect. Among them, was a boy with long silver hair and deep golden eyes that reminded Monica of the beautiful sun. He bowed low and gracefully, his silver ears twitching, his twin silver tails swishing from side to side. Unexpectedly, he glanced up at her, and their eyes met. Maroon clashed with golden as they stared silently at each other.

All of a sudden, Kichiro stopped and looked at the boy. "Rise Yoko and greet your soon to be betrothed, Monica Akimi." Monica gasped.

'This is my betrothed?'


	2. Maybe This Isn’t So Bad

My Forbidden Love

Chapter 2: Maybe This Isn't So Bad

_I saw him, but I couldn't believe my eyes. This handsome young boy was to be my betrothed? It was any young girl's dream, human, demon, or even half-demon. But I was much too stubborn to give in. I had to get to know him first before I believed that what my mother had said was true. And yet, I couldn't help but stare into his golden eyes, which seemed to pierce my soul. He was a dream, a fantasy now turned real before me, and I couldn't help but fall in love with him._

* * *

Monica stared at the boy before her, eyes wide with surprise. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Monica," he said in a warm deep voice that seemed to send shivers down her spine. She curtsied to him, shaking slightly as she did so. 

"The pleasure is all mine," she replied quietly. 'Sayuri was right. He is handsome. But what of his personality?' She eyed him with curiosity as he followed his father in a slow, but regal manner. 'He seems dignified. That's for sure.' A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yoko, I thought you loved to flirt with girls. Why are you following me? Don't tell me you've become shy before your soon to be fiancé?" Kichiro commented as he saw that his son had yet to leave his side. Yoko frowned at being called shy but refused to move. He seemed a bit nervous being so close to the girl he was supposed to call his future bride. He didn't know a thing about her, and now his father was telling him to mate her in the future.

"Perhaps the boy is nervous. Monica, why don't you play him a song on your flute to calm him?" suggested Natsumi.

Monica nodded in response, pulling out a small wooden flute from the leather bag that hung from her shoulder. She could never disobey her mother. Putting the small instrument to her lips, she began to play a soothing melody. Yoko's ears twitched as he heard the sound. It was beautiful. It reminded him of the calm waves of water from the ocean. The song filled his senses with a serene feeling and his nervousness faded into dust.

When Monica finished, everyone applauded her. She smiled slightly and curtsied once more her eyes shining as she looked towards her audience, but her eyes seemed to lock only on the boy who stood before her. She blushed as she noticed he was looking at her with more curiosity than fear, and she felt relieved to see his eyes light up with appreciation. 'It seems he loves music,' she noted in her head.

"That was wonderful, don't you think so Yoko?" Kichiro asked his son. Yoko nodded then extended his hand toward Monica. She smiled and accepted it.

"Father, I would like to take her somewhere, is that all right?" he asked. Kichiro smiled and nodded his head.

"She's your fiancé after all."

Yoko gave him a quick hug then led Monica deep into the forest.

* * *

"Oh wow!" gasped Monica as they entered a clearing. There before them, laid a small pond with roses surrounding it. "Its beautiful Yoko! Did you grow those roses on your own?" Yoko chuckled at her reaction. 

"Yes, you see, I was born gifted with plants."

"I can see that. Its amazing!" she said running toward the edge of the pond, brushing her hands on the soft petals.

"I'm glad you like it. Think of it as a thank you for calming my nerves," replied Yoko.

"You really are as romantic as they say," Monica commented. Yoko blushed as she gazed fondly at him. "Though I'm guessing the rumors about you being a flirt are true," she added, this made Yoko a little pale.

"Yes, those rumors are true."

"But still, you are quite honest. I like that about you. Maybe becoming mates isn't so bad as it seems you know?" Yoko perked his ears up hopefully.

"You really mean that?"

"Yes!"

Yoko sighed with relief. "You know, I wasn't sure about how I would feel about mating a half-demon. But when you calmed me with your music, I was fascinated. Nobody has ever been able to calm my nerves before."

"Well, I never thought you were the nervous type to begin with."

"I am sometimes. My friend Kuronue teases me about it, so I try to prove him wrong by flirting with girls, but I'm actually quite nervous around a lot of people."

"Well, you don't have to flirt with girls to prove him wrong. Just be yourself and don't worry about what others say. When you're yourself, I think you are a great person."

"Thank you."

"Monica! We're leaving!" called a voice. Monica sighed.

"Mother is calling. I better go, but I had a wonderful time with you Yoko," Monica said smiling. Then she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. "I think in the future, we really might fall in love." Yoko blushed and put his hand to his cheek as he watched her walk away.

'Maybe becoming mates wouldn't be so bad after all,' he thought.

"Wow, I never thought you would fall for a half-demon. That is so not like you Kurama," came a voice. Yoko sighed, and turned to face his best friend, Kuronue.

"Well, she's different from other girls. I think she is a wonderful person," Yoko retorted.

"Out of all the females in this land you could have fallen for, you chose to fall in love with the most innocent of them all. I can't believe you! I thought you were a player!"

"I only flirt, not make out with girls unlike you." Kuronue chuckled.

"Always with the smart remarks huh?"

"Yeah."

"Anyways, we better get going or your father will wonder where you went." Kurama nodded in agreement.


	3. Fire and Storm

My Forbidden Love

Chapter 3: Fire and Storm

_Flames come to me in the night still. They haunt me and terrify me to no end. The world of darkness fills with heat and blood. It sickens me, yet there is nothing I can do. Screams fill my ears as I remember that night. No child should have to face what I did. And before I knew it, they were gone. Lost to the world above, forever leaving the ground from which I stand._

* * *

"Now Monica, what did you think of him? And be honest," questioned Natsumi. Monica smiled a bit, looking towards the sky. 

"He was nothing like I imagined, that's for sure. He was kind, not really the way people describe him. He just wants to be liked by everyone." Natsumi smiled at this response.

"So does that mean you like him?" she asked. Monica flushed with embarrassment.

"Maybe," she said timidly. Hiroto laughed at his daughter's shyness.

"Our little Monica obviously has taken a liking to the boy. He will make a good mate for her," Hiroto stated. Natsumi giggled.

"Hiroto! Don't tease her so," she playfully scolded him. He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"But to think what a lovely couple they will be when they grow older." Natsumi nodded.

"True."

"Mother! Father! Please stop talking about my love life," whined Monica tugging at her mother's skirt. Natsumi laughed.

"I'm sorry honey, you're just too fun to tease."

Hiroto suddenly stopped laughing and sniffed the air suspiciously. Natsumi also stopped, looking at her mate with worry. "What is it?" she asked.

"Fire," he whispered. A flaming arrow suddenly shot from the sky and landed in between them. Monica shrieked in surprise while Natsumi quickly took her hand and looked at Hiroto. "Run!" he growled pushing them. Natsumi immediately began to run with Monica trailing behind.

"Father!" wailed Monica, turning her head trying to see him through the fire. More arrows came down on them, and Monica screamed with fear, clinging to her mother tightly.

"Monica, honey, don't worry. We'll be alright, just keep running," Natsumi soothed continuing to avoid the flaming arrows. From behind them, a shriek could be heard on the far side of the forest.

Suddenly, there was a blast of arrows shooting through the sky, heading straight towards them. Monica screamed then everything went black.

* * *

Monica awoke, and found herself beneath her mother, who was breathing heavily from running. "Mother?" she asked quietly. Suddenly, she screamed at the sight of five arrows protruding from her mother's back. "Mother!" she wailed, but was silenced by Natsumi's finger to her lip.

"Monica, I'm sorry, but I have to leave you soon. I can no longer go on. You must live, understand? You must, for your father and me. Here, take my book," she said, placing a large leather book in the hands of her daughter. Tears formed in her eyes. "You must follow what the prophecy says and be true to your destiny. Remember that Monica. Remember…" Natsumi fell to the ground and soon died. Monica cried over her dead mother's body.

"Mother! Mother!"

* * *

Yoko awoke sweating. He quickly looked around and found nothing around him. Sighing, he ran a hand through his silver hair. 'What a nightmare," he thought to himself. 'I wonder why I dreamt of fire and blood.'

Suddenly, the flap of his tent opened to reveal his father with a stricken face. "The Northern clan was attacked!" Yoko froze, his eyes wide with fear.

'Monica!'

* * *

"Search for survivors!" ordered Kichiro. With that, men ran franticly around the forest, searching for signs of life. Yoko followed behind, searching for the girl who brought some light to his life. Failing to find any signs of her, he returned to his father. One of his father's men suddenly approached him.

"Lord Kichiro, we searched everywhere. There were no survivors." Kichiro paled at those words and quickly turned and headed back towards the camp. Yoko on the other hand, fell to his knees in tears. Kuronue approached his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry my friend," was his quiet response and he sat beside him and watched him cry into the night.


	4. Haunting Faces

My Forbidden Love

Chapter 4: Haunting Faces

_It was years before I came to be where I am now. Godfather was cruel to me and I had practically no life. He continued to supervise me to no end. I was chained and locked up deep down. I was forbidden to ever leave the land of Diroshi. It was a nightmare, and yet I still survived. Marriage to another whom I have never met was not my idea but life, so I tried to bear with it. I never told Godfather of what I am. If I did, he would have had me beheaded. He despises demons so. So here I was, chained to a never-ending fate of cruelty when I saw him once more, but different than before._

* * *

A young woman sat at the edge of the forest, her long maroon tresses fell down her back like a long wave of silk. Her burgundy eyes portrayed the sadness in her heart. 'Why must Godfather be so stubborn? You'd think he'd let me wander a bit. But then again, he wouldn't want his precious _heiress_ to get kidnapped by demons,' she thought rather viciously. 'I'm not some little kid! I can defend myself!' She sighed, laying the rose she had in her hand on the soft green grass. 'Why did I subject myself to human life again?' she asked herself.

"Lady Monica, what are you doing out here? You know your Godfather forbid you to be so near the forest," cried one of the servants, rushing over to her. She sighed in exasperation.

"Eriko, I'm quite aware of my Godfather's declarations, and to be honest, I'm getting tired of them. You and he should know by now that the forest is practically where I was born. To keep me away from it would be like taking away the air I breathe."

"Lady Monica!" exclaimed poor Eriko. "Do you not care for your own safety at all? Demons could be lurking around here plotting to kidnap you for ransom!"

"I don't care! At least I'd be away from here! You don't know how secluded I've felt since I came to this place, and all because I was the most well mannered of all the children at the orphanage! This place is no home to me," Monica growled in response.

A young man suddenly approached them, a grave look adorning his face. Monica groaned in response. "Lady Monica, your Godfather wishes to see you."

"Another one of his lectures again Jun?" she asked with annoyance. Jun nodded in response, his blue eyes full of sympathy.

"You'd better report to him right away Lady Monica, before his temper starts acting up," he advised. Monica nodded and left almost at once, the rose still laid in the grass behind her.

* * *

"Monica, I'm quite disappointed in you. You stray to the forest once again. You know I disapprove of you going so near there," boomed an angry voice. Monica bowed in response.

"I'm sorry Godfather, but I cannot help myself. It was, after all, my home at once time. I cannot ignore it," was her reply, her voice monotone.

The emperor nodded in response, but continued to frown, his gray eyes serious. "I understand, but still, you don't want to end up like Nobu, my first and only son and heir." Monica flinched slightly.

"No, I do not Emperor Daichi," she responded quietly, though secretly, she wished to be so. 'Though I'm not saying anything to him about it,' she added in her head as she took a quick glance at the golden haired man before her.

"But that is not why I called you here right now," Daichi interrupted her thoughts. She continued to frown, her eyes narrowing.

"Then why did you summon me Godfather?" she asked.

"You are aware that there has never been a female ruler in the history of Diroshi, and we do not intend to start now. I have found a suitable husband for you and have arranged a marriage for you two in two months."

"A-a marriage?" she stuttered looking quite shocked at this news.

"Yes, you shall marry Yuudai. He will be arriving this afternoon. You are to make him feel at home here as much as possible, understand?" Monica bowed grudgingly once more.

"Understood," she mumbled.

* * *

"You know you are quite the lovely lady Monica. I'm so happy we're engaged!" blabbed a young man with brown eyes and blonde hair. Monica groaned silently.

'Make it stop!'

"Is there something wrong Lady Monica? You don't seem well," questioned the young man beside her.

"Oh, its nothing Yuudai! I'm perfectly fine!" she said, giving a fake smile. 'Though some peace and quiet would be nice.'

"Anyways, my kingdom is so wonderful and so fantastic you could just…" Yuudai's voice faded away as Monica's mind began to wander towards the time she spent with Yoko. She sighed in sadness.

'I wonder how he is.'

* * *

"Yoko, sir. We are ready to invade the castle under your command. Whenever you're ready," came a voice.

"I did not asked to be bothered Yomi. You do well to remember that I do not like to be disturbed when thinking," growled a silver haired kitsune, his gold eyes full of coldness that could freeze the underworld if it wished. His black haired, black-eyed companion backed away slowly.

"My apologies Yoko, I did not know," he said with a frown on his face then left his leader alone.

Yoko turned once more back to the lake that he was staring at before. It shone brightly under the moonlight, reminding him of that bright smile that once lit his day. A smile he would never see again. He groaned. 'Monica, why did you die? Maybe I wouldn't have become a bandit if you hadn't died, and maybe Kuronue might have still been alive. Why? Why did you leave me?' he asked silently, watching as the lake glittered under the light as the water moved gently against the wind.

* * *

Monica sighed with exhaustion as she lay down on her dark red bed. Yuudai had proven to be a rather talkative person, and annoying too. He made her want to die right there. 'There is no way I'm going to marry him. I can't stand him!' she thought with desperation. 'Mother didn't want this for me. I just know she didn't want this life for me. Then why? Why did I have to come here to this nightmare?'

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a large amount of screaming. She quickly sat up and ran over to the door of her room and carefully opened it a little. Outside the bedroom, servants ran franticly around the castle in fear. Monica frowned, and stepped out of her room, standing on the balcony of the staircase.

Beneath her, she saw hundred of demons, all dressed in white, taking the most precious treasures of her Godfather. But one of them caught her eye in particular. I handsome kitsune stood in the middle of the room, ordering his men to take whatever was valuable. 'He must be the leader,' she noted as she admired his long silver hair. Suddenly, his piercing gaze met hers. Monica could hardly breathe as she looked into those golden orbs staring back at her with curiosity and coldness. 'Why are his eyes so familiar?'

* * *

Yoko stared up at the woman observing her. She was a looker that was for sure, wearing a long burgundy gown that matched her eyes. Long maroon hair falling down her back. He smirked at her. Maybe he could persuade her to become his hostage. He chuckled in his head at the thought, but something about her eyes struck him as familiar. He just couldn't shake that familiar feeling off.

He then ordered his men to escape at once. With one last look at the woman, he followed and disappeared into the dark forest.


	5. The Unknown but Familiar Face

My Forbidden Love

Chapter 5: The Unknown but Familiar Face

_He was so familiar, yet I didn't know why. I did know him deep down, but I just couldn't remember. It was rather frustrating at the time. I guess it was that cold expression that laid across his face, so unlike to boy I had known many years ago. He had changed so drastically that even I couldn't recognize him, but he was still as handsome before. I often wonder how I could fall in love with him all over again when he had changed, when the one I loved was that little boy? I don't know how, but I just did._

* * *

Monica watched as the sun set and the moon rose into the brightly lit night sky, thinking back on the past at the last time she was truly happy. Her heart ached in sadness as she thought of all she had been through. 'I wonder if he is still alive,' she thought, remembering Yoko's glowing face in moonlight identical to the one before her now. 'Does he miss me at all?' she wondered.

* * *

Yoko crept along the palace grounds, careful not to encounter any traps, his mind filled with thoughts about the woman from before. 'I can't believe I'm doing this just to see a person I hardly even know. But from the looks of things, I'd say she was the heir to the throne. After all, she was the only one who didn't look like a servant.' He smirked at the thought. 'To take her hostage would bring more treasures to my collection,' he thought creeping in the shadows. He then spotted a balcony above him.

There, stood the young woman from before, wearing a long white gown that made her look like an angel in the moonlight. Yoko's eyes softened at the sight. She was quite beautiful. Her long maroon hair flowed gently in the wind, giving her a mythical presence. Her eyes sparkled with wisdom as she continued to reflect on her thoughts as she watched the moon. 'One things for sure, she's no daughter of Daichi. No daughter of his could look this beautiful. He doesn't have any wisdom within him.' Yoko smirked.

He eyed the young woman again. 'If she were a demon, she would have made a fine mate,' he thought to himself. Then he shook his head in frustration. 'No, I shouldn't think that about her. The only one who can have my heart is Monica and she's dead. She's only to be my hostage, that's all,' he thought, trying to convince himself, but was failing miserably.

* * *

Monica shifted slightly, as she heard a rustling noise beneath her. Carefully, she crept into her room and took a crystal orb from its case near the open balcony window. Quickly, she hid it beneath her arm and pretended that she hadn't moved at all.

Suddenly swift footsteps came from behind her. In a flash, she turned around to face her attacker the orb glowing before her, ready to blind anybody who approached her. She gasped as she saw who her assailant was. "You," she whispered, staring into the eyes of the handsome golden-eyed kitsune she had seen that afternoon. He smirked.

"Yes me. I'm surprised you remember me," he commented. She glared at him.

"What do you want?" she demanded, her orb still at hand. He chuckled.

"Please, you are too beautiful to harm. I only want to strike a deal with the emperor. I assume you are his heir though you are not really his relative." Monica's eyes widened with surprise.

"How did you know?"

"You look nothing alike, and you seem to have more sense than he could ever have," he replied. Slowly, Monica lowered the orb.

"You have very good observation skills sir," was her statement.

"I'm guessing you hate being confined here," Yoko said casually, looking at her eyes carefully.

"Yes," she said slowly, still eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, I was coming to take you hostage, but I guess I might spare you if you make a deal with me." Monica's eyes narrowed at this.

'What is he thinking?'

* * *

'What am I thinking?' thought Yoko as he frowned at what he just said. But his frustration was short lived when he saw that the heiress was slowly taking interest in what he had to say. He smirked. 'Perhaps kidnapping isn't the way to go. Maybe if I could persuade her to join me instead then I could…" Hi grin widened. He then began to approach her at a slow seductive pace.

* * *

Monica backed away slowly as the handsome demon came closer. 'This is getting rather uncomfortable now,' she thought frantically. "E-excuse me, but you are aware that you are invading my personal space," she stuttered as soon as his body was just inches away from her, her face flushed bright red.

He smirked at her response. "Why would I do that dear one? It would be such a waste to pass on such a lovely opportunity," he purred. Monica's face turned even redder.

"Excuse m..." Before she could say another word, his lips cut her off in a gentle kiss. Monica gasped, but almost immediately relaxed into it. 'What am I doing?' her head screamed.

* * *

Yoko smirked at her compliance to the kiss, and broke it a minute later. "Tell me, what is your name?" her purred into her ear. The woman still dazed murmured silently. It was rather quiet, but he could still make out the words.

"My name is Monica Akimi." She suddenly snapped back into reality. "Wait! You shouldn't have done something so bold sir! Do you know that you could be killed for tha…?" Her voice suddenly faded away as she stared at the kitsune's shocked expression. "Is there something wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

Yoko then shook his head, his shocked expression replaced with his mischievous one. "No, nothing at all dear," he said in a mocking tone. She growled.

"You better leave now before I kill you," she threatened, her orb held up once more. He chuckled at her actions.

"One more thing before I go." He then carefully took the rose in is hand. It glowed for a moment then transformed into a rose made of the same crystal as the orb. "A gift for the lovely lady." Monica took it in surprise and watched as he jumped from the balcony.

* * *

Yoko ran quickly into the woods and out of sight. 'She was alive all this time,' he thought to himself, his spirits lifted. 'She hasn't changed much at all.' He smiled to himself then disappeared in the dark. 


	6. Pursuing the Forbidden

My Forbidden Love

Chapter 6: Pursuing the Forbidden

_I had no idea at the time who he was or what he wanted. All I did know was that something had shocked him that night. From his actions, I knew it wasn't the last I had seen of him. It was as if he was giving me a silent message in his own strange way. But that was not all that was on my mind at those times. My mother's words still echoed in my ear. How would I avenge my parents' deaths? By causing the person who killed them pain. Who is this person you ask? He was my Godfather of course. Emperor Daichi, hater of demons and well-known treasure hunter. My plan was simple. To steal his most precious treasures, the Elemental Stones of Power._

* * *

Monica panted with exhaustion as she ran through the forest as fast as she could. She had barely managed to escape detection from the castle. 'It's a good thing I knew when the guards had guard duty,' she thought silently, her grip tightening on a leather pouch in her hands. 'If I didn't, I would have never achieved this task.'

She suddenly stopped in a clearing deep within the forest, her eyes scanning the area as if searching for something, or someone. "You came," said a voice. Monica turned to find a half-demon with dark blue hair, standing there, her arms folded across her chest. Monica smirked.

"You thought I wouldn't?" The half-demon shrugged.

"Nah, I know you're trustworthy. I'm just joking with you," was her reply, her brown eyes sparkled with amusement. Monica chuckled.

"You never change do you Sayuri?" Her old friend grinned in response.

"Of course not! Who would keep you informed of the gossip if I did?" They laughed in unison. "So, did you bring them?" Monica nodded.

"It wasn't easy taking them out of his vault. He protects them like a mother protects her child. It was very well protected." Sayuri rolled her eyes.

"As if that were a problem for you. You probably could outsmart any part of Daichi's security system. You're more clever than half the remaining Northern Clan combined."

"You flatter me," was Monica's response as she carefully placed her stolen treasures on a flat stone before them.

They were gemstones of different colors, at least nine in all. Each was attached to a silver chain. "You're sure your mother said that we were destined to have them?" asked Sayuri, picking up an aqua green stone. Suddenly, she dropped it. "Eeep!" she squeaked.

"What is it?" asked Monica.

"It glowed!" Monica rolled her eyes.

"That's an indication that it's destined to be yours. These stones only glow for their true owners," she explained.

"Oh, then which one's yours?" Monica sighed then passed her hand over each of the remaining stones. As her hand brushed over a tear-shaped ruby, it began to glow a brilliant bright red light. Monica smiled.

"Light of the Elements," she whispered picking up the stone. Sayuri gazed at it in awe.

"That's the most powerful right? Then what is mine?"

"Aqua Flow."

"That's cool," Sayuri commented, placing the chain holding her stone around her neck. She then placed the remaining stones back in the pouch. "I'll just take these back to the others all right?" Monica nodded in response then slipped her stone into a small pouch around her wrist.

After Sayuri left, Monica glanced around the clearing, her eyes full of suspicion. "Come out! I know you're there!" she demanded.

* * *

Yoko cursed silently under his breath. 'She knew I was here. How?' He then stepped out into the clearing to face her. "Greetings Monica! Fancy meeting you there."

"Quit joking. I knew you were following me from the moment I entered the forest. You don't hide your aura as well as you think you do," was her reply, glaring at him. He chuckled.

"Or maybe its because you are so powerful, you can sense me as if it were nothing. I can assure you. You are the first to be able to detect it."

"You jest!"

"No, it is a fact."

"And why, may I ask, did you follow me?"

"To see what you were up to. You intrigue me so milady," Yoko said, smirking. Monica folded her arms.

"Oh really?" Yoko nodded genuinely and grinned. She then approached him until her face was an inch away from his. Suddenly, Yoko found himself unable to move. He growled.

"What did you do to me?" he demanded.

"Paralyzing pollen. I blew it on you while you were busy hiding in the shadows. Its only just taken effect," she replied, smirking at him. She then planted a soft kiss on his cheek and turned. "I hope to be seeing you again kitsune." She then swiftly ran off into the dark.

When she disappeared, Yoko found himself able to move once more. He chuckled to himself. 'That woman can be sly when she wants to be. I always knew she was clever,' he thought.


	7. Reunion of the Heart

My Forbidden Love

Chapter 7: Reunion of the Heart

_He was hurt. He was hurt trying to bring me away from all that pain and suffering. He was trying to free me from captivity. Oh my dear fox, why are you so reckless? Must you always jump into the rage of fire just to end my pain? It only pains me more to see you like this. With these thoughts at hand, I saved him. I protected him. And I hid him in a village unknown to most. There I healed him and helped him. There he confessed who he really was, and I was happy._

* * *

"BANG!" Monica awoke, startled with the loud noises coming from outside. 

'What in the world?' she asked herself quickly putting on a forest green silk robe and hurried on to the balcony. It was gunfire from her father's old creations. His very own inventions used in his wars. 'But why?' Her eyes scanned the area near the forest, a flash of silver catching her eye. She groaned. 'Why is he here?' She watched as he continuously dodged the many bullets from the so-called inventions.

Suddenly, he was struck, and Monica cried out, horrified at what she had just witnessed. He was down, seriously injured and unconscious. The fox demon didn't cause any harm to anyone, so why kill him? 'Because of Godfather's stupid hatred and grudges towards demons,' she thought angrily. She quickly disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Monica kneeled beside Yoko's unconscious body, her eyes full of concern. She had secretly dragged his body into the forest after teleporting to him. Quietly, she watched as Daichi's many guards scouted the area for the kitsune's supposedly out cold body. 'I need to take him somewhere safe. I don't care if Godfather finds out. He doesn't deserve this. He hasn't harmed any human before. He just steals treasures, but that does not mean that he has to be killed for it.' 

Placing a hand on the kitsune's arm she once again disappeared in a flash, reappearing before a small shrine located deep in the middle of the forest. 'It's a good thing this place has a protection spell,' she thought grimly, her hand hovering above the shrine. "Reveal the village whose sacred wall protects it. Reveal my people and release me from this spell," she chanted.

A bright light shone from the shrine and a village was revealed through the forest, looking similar to that of a mirage. Monica smiled and quickly stepped into the so-called mirage. Once stepping into it, the village became clearer and more real. Demons constantly went back and forth, doing their daily chores. It was an unusual sight, but Monica didn't seem fazed by it. Instead, she immediately carried the unconscious Yoko to a nearby hut.

* * *

Monica grimaced as she took a look at the wound. It was bleeding constantly and very deep. 'This will take a lot of work,' she thought. She put her hand to the bullet hole. 'First to draw out the bullet.' A shot of air blew into the hole, and out came the bullet. The unconscious demon groaned in pain deep in his sleep. Monica sighed, and placed the bullet on a nearby table. She then drew a handkerchief from her robe and placed it in a basin of hot water she had drawn from the fireplace in the hut. Carefully, she dabbed the wound, cleaning it. 

'Now to heal it.' She once again placed her hand over the wound again. This time, she concentrated her spirit energy on the wound. Light emitted from her hand and warmth filled the room. When it disappeared, Yoko no longer had a bullet hole in his arm. 'I best get some food ready. He'll be awake soon,' she thought, quickly leaving the hut.

* * *

Yoko groaned and opened his eyes to the flickering lights of the fireplace. 'Where am I?' he thought, sitting up in the bed looking around the small wooden hut. 'What happened? I could have sworn I was shot.' 

"You're okay," said a voice. He turned his head to find Monica standing there, holding a bowl of soup in her hand. "Are you hungry?" she asked kindly. He nodded and took the bowl of soup from her.

"You helped me," he said.

"You didn't harm anybody. Why do you deserve to die? You didn't kill anybody in Diroshi. Why should you die?" she asked. He chuckled at her logic.

"Yes, but I've killed before."

"Not in this land you haven't."

"But why did you help me? You are going against your own Godfather."

"My Godfather is a jerk who doesn't understand people and doesn't deserve to be and emperor." He chuckled.

"Same as ever aren't you Monica?" Monica eyed him suspiciously.

"You know, you never gave me your name." Yoko froze then relaxed.

"You should know it by now Monica. It's Yoko Kurama." Monica gasped.

"Is it really you?" He smiled.

"Yes."


	8. Explore the Hidden Village

My Forbidden Love

Chapter 8: Explore the Hidden Village

_The Hidden Village, my second home next to the northern lands of Demon World. Few know about it, for it is protected by spells and enchantments. Now I bring my dear fox into this place hoping to shield him from the cruel actions of my Godfather. May he be safe here until he recovers his full strength. But what will become of him and I after that? Will we be parted once more, or will I join with him and betray the kingdom I was supposed to rule? That's a question that was constantly on my mind._

* * *

Monica's eyes filled with joy from the sound of the positive answer. Suddenly, she pounced on him in a fierce hug. "I can't believe its you! You don't know how much I've missed you!" she cried. Yoko chuckled and returned the embrace warmly.

"I missed you too Monica. You don't know how much." Monica looked at him, her eyes full of curiosity.

"What exactly are you not telling me?" Yoko feigned innocence.

"Who me?"

"Yoko, I may have only met with you once, but I'm not stupid. I know you're hiding something from me." Yoko sighed.

"Well, after you left. I felt torn and broken. Of course, my best friend Kuronue was there to cheer me up as always. Then my father died and I inherited the position of leader at a young age of 15. I soon resolved to become a thief, due to the fact that I had a keen interest for treasures with magical properties. But during one of our escapades, Kuronue died and everything changed." Monica looked at him sorrowfully.

"Your father and friend died? I'm sorry, I didn't know," she said softly. He smiled gently at her.

"There is no need to apologize. It wasn't your fault."

"Still, I wish I could have been there for you. Unfortunately…" her voice drifted off as she stared at a heavy leather bound book on the table beside the bed. Yoko noticed this and looked at it in curiosity.

"That book, it was your mother's wasn't it?" Monica nodded.

"It was her prophecy." Yoko's eyes widened and understood immediately what had happened to her.

"So all this time, you were following your mother's prophecy?" Monica nodded again. "So that's why I couldn't find you after the fire raid."

"You looked for me?"

"Of course! My father and I couldn't believe you and most of the Northern clan were ambushed and went to look for survivors. When we got there, nobody was left alive. I couldn't even find a trace of you."

"I'm sorry, I would have stayed if I could."

"And not follow your mother's prophecy?"

"I said if I could." Yoko chuckled.

"Somehow, I don't remember you being so bold."

"And I don't remember you being so cocky," Monica retorted. They glanced at each other and burst out laughing. "Oh my, I haven't laughed like that in ages." Yoko smiled again.

"Well I'm glad I'm the one who made you laugh," he said, looking at her affectionately. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look all grown up like that? Its just breathtaking." Monica blushed at the comment.

"You look even more handsome than I remember as well," she praised. He smirked and inched a little closer to her.

"You do remember that your parents and my father arranged us to be mates do you? Well, I think it's a perfect idea now. I must admit, I had my doubts before, but now, I'm positive." Monica flushed a dark red.

"You flatter me."

"Well, you have grown both inside and outside. I must admit, you seem much more mature than I remember. And that wisdom and beauty just draws me to you."

"You flirt!"

"But I'm your flirt."

"Yoko, will you please stop doing that? You're making me blush!" Yoko chuckled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She gasped and looked at him wide eyed.

"Still, I meant every word that came from my mouth." She smiled and rose from the bed, tugging his hand.

"How would you like to see the village?" He grinned in response.

"I would love to."

* * *

"This place, I never knew it existed," Yoko noted, as he passed some people smiling and waving at them.

"Well, I'm honestly not surprised. With all the enchantments that were cast upon this place, practically nobody can find it without knowing someone from within the village."

"Then how did you come across it?"

"Simple, I have teachers here in this village." This made Yoko's eyes shoot up in alarm.

"You mean human instructors hired by Daichi?"

"No, these are demon sorceresses. I often snuck out of the castle to visit my friends in the forest and happened to come across them. They hid the Book of Prophecy with them, helped me interpret it, and taught me to do sorcery. The sorcery they teach is a feat that no human sorcerer or sorceress has ever gone. Demons on the other hand have mastered so much more." Yoko relaxed and sighed with relief. She laughed lightly at his actions.

"Would you like to meet them?" He nodded, curiosity growing within him.

* * *

"Lady Monica!" cried a young fox demon with blue hair and blue eyes, running up and bowing to the young half-demon with respect. "I'm glad you came to visit!"

"Miki! Its wonderful to see you again," Monica greeted. She suddenly noticed the two demons surrounding the cauldron outside a small hut. One was a tiger demon with purple hair and blue eyes. The other demon was a demon of unknown origin with orange hair and purple eyes. They looked up and smiled.

"Lady Monica, it has been a while," said the tiger demon. Monica smiled.

"Arata, you haven't changed since I last saw you. Neither have you Usagi," she said as she glanced at the orange haired demon.

"Of course not. The last visit was a month ago. Not much time to change if you ask me," snorted Usagi. Arata shook her head in disapproval.

"You really should be more respectful Usagi. She is the Lady of the Northern Lands by right." Usagi rolled her eyes slightly but nodded, she then noticed Yoko standing behind Monica. "It couldn't be," she whispered. Yoko looked up, startled. "Yoko Kurama! No way!" came a high-pitched squeal. The other two demons rolled their eyes.

"Typical Usagi, always a big fan of Yoko Kurama's. Unfortunately, she knows that it was not meant to be," sighed Arata.

"Of course, he is fated to be with Lady Monica!" piped up Miki. Monica blushed. Yoko on the other hand was trying to pry a clinging Usagi off of him. The three of them sighed at the sight.

"Hopefully, she'll mature in time as the prophecy says," spoke Arata. The others nodded in agreement. She then turned to Monica once more. "So, Lady Monica, will you be leaving soon with him?" Monica looked startled by the question.

"Leaving?"

"He will want to take you with him back to his clan Lady Monica. You have to choose to return with him or go back to the castle." Monica sighed and looked at Yoko's struggling form.

"I don't know," she whispered.


	9. Doubts of the Supposed Outcast

My Forbidden Love

Chapter 9: Doubts of the Supposed Outcast

_He asked me to leave with him, and though I still had my doubts, my heart told me to go with him. So there I was, a half demon amongst full demons. One would think that I would be an outcast because of what I was. But when they found out who I was, they treated me with respect. Still, I felt that it was because of my title and the fact that I loved Yoko that they respected me. Had I been any other half demon, I would have been degraded and shunned. I often felt lonely with no comfort from that thought. But Yoko helped me and stayed by my side, knowing what I was feeling. Yet deep in the shadows, a figure lurked, his eyes full of lust that haunted me deep in the night._

* * *

"Will you come with me?" Monica looked up from her small garden in the village, startled by his words.

"What?" she asked.

"Will you come with me when I leave to find my clan?" Yoko repeated, staring at her through his golden eyes. Monica looked back down as she contemplated her decision.

'As much as I despise Daichi, I can't help but feel I'm letting the people down. And yet, if they ever found out what I am, I don't feel that the people of Diroshi would accept me as they had before. Humans, like demons, fear anyone with blood that is not theirs. It seems like the path I must follow is the path that is laid before me," she thought silently. "I'll come with you Yoko," she replied softly, though a bit hesitant. He smiled at her then leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Good, I don't think I could ever let you out of my sight again." Monica giggled in reply.

'I don't think I could either. These past few years were one of the worst I've ever been through,' she thought.

* * *

"Do you think they'll like me?" she asked timidly as she followed him through a thicket of trees after teleporting them out of the Hidden Village.

"Of course they will. You're the Northern lord's daughter. How could they not?"

"I meant as a person."

"I repeat, how could they not? You are wonderful Monica. How could you ever doubt that?"

"I'm a half demon Yoko. You know that. Most demons think half demons are inferior," she explained.

"If they have a problem with it, they'll have to answer to me," was his reply.

"But wouldn't you feel ashamed of me after knowing your clan still finds me inferior?"

"I'm not like most demons Monica. I care deeply for you, half demon or not," he claimed. Monica smiled and took his arm into hers, hugging it.

"Thank you Yoko." He blushed slightly from her sign of gratitude.

"It was nothing." As Monica looked up, she noted the light pink shade in the demon thief's cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" she gasped. Yoko blushed even more, trying to hide his face.

"No," he denied.

"You are!"

"Kurama! Where have you been? We were getting worried about you!" interrupted a voice. Monica froze in fear. Feeling her become tense, Yoko laid his hand on her arm.

"Calm down. Everything will be alright," he reassured her. She relaxed and nodded her head, making him smile at her. "Hello Yomi. Sorry to have worried you. I ran into trouble on the way back from my latest hunt," he spoke, his voice growing cold, startling Monica.

"Did you give them a good beating?" he asked, his eyes glinting mischievously. Yoko glared at the horned demon through cold eyes.

"You know that isn't my style." Yomi just rolled his eyes.

"You're always so boring Kurama. Why must your tactics always be about stealth? It takes the fun out of stealing," he complained. He then noticed Monica still holding Yoko by the arm. "Hello, who is this? A human? You never told me you were interested in human girls Kurama, not that I'm complaining. This ones a beauty," he commented, licking his lips.

"I'm a half demon," retorted Monica, suddenly feeling uncomfortable by his intense stare.

"Kurama, I know you're a known womanizer, but when did you start bedding ones with human blood?" Yoko stiffened at his words. Monica on the other hand became tense once more, releasing his arm.

"I would appreciate if you didn't treat her with such disrespect Yomi. This woman is Monica Akimi, the Northern Lord's daughter."

"Former Northern Lord. He's dead Kurama, or don't you remember?" Monica's face turned red with fury.

"My father may be dead, but it is still his title," she growled. Yomi smirked.

"Of course my lady," he said, winking at her.

"Enough! Come Monica, I'm taking you to meet the rest of my clan," commanded Yoko, taking her hand in his and leading her away from his malicious second in command.

"A womanizer? Since when were you going to tell me this Yoko?" asked Monica, glaring at him. Yoko became tense at her words.

"I'll talk to you about this later, when we're alone," he whispered in her ear and continued to lead her deeper into the forest. He shivered as he felt her continue to glare at him the rest of the way.

* * *

"Yoko! Its good to see you!" cried a voice as well as many others.

"Everyone, meet Monica Akimi, the Northern Lord's daughter." Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of the young woman beside their leader.

"The Monica Akimi? Surely not, they said she died in the fire raid years ago," spoke one of the men.

"I'm afraid not. As you can see I'm very much alive today," replied Monica, smiling at everyone except Yoko, whom she frowned at, still upset with him. The men bowed before her.

"My lady, I am glad you are still alive," said another. Monica looked very uncomfortable at their words.

"Please don't bow for me. I would very much appreciate if you treated me as your equal. It makes me feel more welcome," she pleaded softly. The men rose, some of them smiling at her, though their smiles were not those of ones that were truly happy.

"As you wish. I suppose this was the reason for you absence Yoko?" asked the first man who spoke. Yoko nodded.

"If you'll excuse me, I must speak to Monica alone," he said, leading Monica away.

* * *

"Answer me Yoko. When were you going to tell me about the other women?" demanded Monica.

"I'm sorry Monica. After you left and everything else in my life turned to ruin, I had to find pleasure in something other than stealing, otherwise I would have been a lonely person for the rest of my life!" he yelled. "Why would you care anyways?" Monica fell silent and Yoko suddenly smelt tears.

"You really don't realize do you? How I felt about you all this time? It was just a game to you wasn't it?" she accused, trying not to let the tears threatening to spill fall.

"And how do you feel about me?" he asked in a whisper.

"I thought you did know, but seeing as you don't, I might as well not tell you at all. In fact, why don't I just leave!" she screamed and turned her back to him, intending on going back the way they came. She suddenly felt strong arms embrace her from behind.

"Tell me how you feel about me!" he demanded.

"I love you!" she screamed, tears falling from her eyes. "Happy now? I love an arrogant blind thief whom I've known since I was a child! I wish I never had now!" Yoko's eyes suddenly widened in surprise.

"Monica," he whispered, suddenly at loss for words.

"Let me go Yoko Kurama," she ordered. This time, Yoko tightened his grip around her.

"No, I won't."

"Let me go!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I love you too!" Monica froze, shocked by his words.

"Then why…?"

"Because I thought I had lost you Monica. I little comfort from what I did. It only brought temporary pleasure. But none of those women gave me happiness like you did."

"Yoko… I'm sorry I said those things."

"No I'm sorry. I'm the one who started it," he replied, hugging her close.

"But Yoko, I'm afraid your clan won't accept me. You saw how they smiled at me. It was as if they were saying they would have preferred it if I were full demon."

"Don't worry, I'll be here for you," he replied and kissed her gently on the lips. Little did they know, someone lurked in the shadows, watching angrily as they shared an intimate moment.


	10. Lurking Shadow

My Forbidden Love

Chapter 10: Lurking Shadow

_Yomi, Yoko's second in command had always taken interest in me from the start, even though I was a half demon. I never knew why. He was a cruel man and always preferred confrontation to stealth. He was practically in love with death. Yoko trusted him to some extent, but he was brash and often rude. But one day, he went to far. I shall never forget that day, for it was that single day that made the trust between Yoko and Yomi turn in a downward spiral._

* * *

"You are tired."

Monica looked at Yoko and smiled gently. "I know." Yoko shook his head playfully.

"I'm going to put you to bed." She pouted in response.

"I'm no child Yoko. I can put myself to bed," she stated. Yoko chuckled.

"If you act like that then how do you expect me to believe you?" he asked. Monica slapped his arm in a playful manner.

"You're one to talk."

"Oh? Is that so? Then name one incident in which I acted childish?" Monica raised her eyebrow at him.

"Sneaking into a lady's bedroom isn't immature?" she asked saucily. Yoko blushed slightly.

"Okay, so I have had my times of immaturity."

"Point proven," Monica stated happily. Yoko chuckled again, and then led her over to a large tent. Inside, laid a large white bed with gold silk sheets. A dark wooden desk stood at the opposite end of the bed. On the desk was a deep red rose in full bloom. Monica breathed a happy sigh. "Its gorgeous." Yoko smiled at her reaction.

"I'm glad you approve." He then left her side, walking towards the desk and picking up the red rose. Looking at her, he handed it to her. "For you." Monica looked at him wide eyed.

"There is some significance in this rose, isn't there?" she asked. He flushed slightly.

"It the rose I created in memory of you when I thought you were dead. It was made so that it would never die," he answered. Monica's eyes softened at the explanation. She then gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Yoko. Its beautiful." He smiled at her gently then picked her up, laying her on the bed.

"Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Monica nodded before drifting off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Yomi smiled as he saw Yoko leave his tent the next morning. This would be his opportunity to get what he wanted. Never had he seen such an intriguing creature as the Lady Monica of the North. He had been instantly taken with her.

Silently, he crept up to the tent and snuck inside, unnoticed by anyone.

* * *

Monica turned unconsciously in her sleep. She had become restless for some reason, though she didn't know why. She was fine before. But when Yoko left, something felt wrong. She smiled. Perhaps that was the reason. That was what she thought before a strange chill went throughout her body as she felt an unfamiliar presence closing in on her.

Her eyes snapped open, and the first thing she saw was red. She blinked and realized that it was Yomi's eyes. 'Wait, why is Yomi here?' she asked herself. Then she noticed his smirk as he came closer and closer.

Yoko was wandering the forest when he heard a piercing scream. 'Monica!' he thought as he ran toward camp. When he got there, he went straight to his tent. There, was Monica, curled up into a tight ball, sobbing slightly.

"Yoko," she cried and ran to him, hugging him as if he were her lifeline. "Yomi, he…"

Yoko's eyes narrowed at those words, but he softened them as he looked down at her scared form. Picking her up and setting her on the bed he created a rose and placed it into her long maroon hair. "He didn't do anything to you did he?" She shook her head.

"No, but he had dark intentions," she explained.

Yoko's eyes narrowed even more. "Don't worry, I'll deal with him."

* * *

"Where is Yomi?" demanded Yoko. The other demons parted to reveal a disgruntled Yomi amongst them. He went up to the leader and bowed. "You called for me Yoko?"

"Why did you harm my future mate? Are you deliberately trying to get killed?" hissed Yoko, his usual calm demeanor lost.

"I'm sorry Yoko. It's just that she was too tempting for me," muttered Yomi.

"If you dare disobey me or go anywhere near Monica, you will face deadly consequences, understood?"

"Yes Yoko." Yoko nodded and turned to go back into the tent.

"Is he gone?" asked Monica as Yoko once again entered the tent. He sat down on the bed and hugged her tightly.

"Yes, he won't bother you anymore." Monica sighed with relief.

"Thank you Yoko," she whispered.

"I'll be sure you are protected from him from now on, okay?" Monica nodded, her eyes glimmering with admiration.

* * *

Yomi gritted his teeth as he stomped around his tent. "This isn't over Yoko. This is far from over."


End file.
